This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Alzheimer s Disease Neuroimaging Initiative (ADNI) study is a multi-center biomarker trial to identify biomarkers of disease progression that are most promising as surrogate endpoints in phase 2 and 3 clinical trials for the prevention and treatment of AD. This is a non-randomized natural history non-treatment study in which a total of 800 subjects including 200 normal controls, 400 individuals with Mild Cognitive Impairment (MCI), and 200 subjects with mild Alzheimer s Disease (AD) will be recruited at approximately 50 sites in the United States and Canada for longitudinal follow up. Subjects with MCI and controls will be followed for 3 years, those with AD for 2 years. At UCI we will enroll 48 subjects (24 MCI, 12 Mild AD, and 12 normals). The overall objectives are to collect the required data for current and future analyses and to carry out a limited set of analyses. All clinical data will be collected, monitored, and stored by the Coordinating Center at University of California, San Diego (UCSD). University of Pennsylvania (U Penn) will collect biomarker samples. All raw and processed image data will be archived at the Laboratory of Neuroimaging (LONI).